Five Minute to Midnight
by NinjaYuffie13
Summary: Matt likes Mello, and Mello likes Matt. What happens when an amazing day ends with five minutes till midnight. Matt X Mello songfic one-shot. The 1st story of the Matt/Mello Boys Like Girls BLG songfic collection. Warning: boy love, fluff sorry for a fail summary trust me it's better than it sounds


Five Minutes to Midnight.

Matt X Mello songfic oneshot.

Warning: boy love, fluff  
Please read, enjoy, and review. Thank you  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, or any of the characters. If I did Matt, Mello, and L wouldn't have died. The song I used is "Five Minutes to Midnight" by Boys Like Girls

note: Italics = lryics

Rating: K

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke__  
__Fast__lives__are stuck in the undertoe__  
__But you know__ the places I wanna go_

Matt stood outside an office lobby and lit up his cig as he waited for Mello to come out. Mello knew that there was a new game shop opening up the next day, so he promised Matt that if they got the pressing Mafia business done he would go with. Matt was excited for that, but at the moment he was bored. 'Hopefully Mello is almost done,' he thought to himself.

_'Cause oh oh oh,__  
__I've got a sickness__  
__You've got the cure__  
__You've got the spark I've been lookin' for__  
__And I've got a plan we walk out the door_

Mello finally came out to where Matt was standing. He had his signature triumphant smirk on his face. When he caught Matt's eyes it was like a spark of electricity went through the gamer. "Everything is set, let's go Matty," Mello said. "Finally," Matt replied faking annoyance as the headed for his car.

_You know you wanna just let go,__  
__It's time to roll down the windows__  
__Sing__it oh oh oh__  
__Got all we need__  
__So here we go_

As soon as they got in Matt revved up his baby, and rolled down the windows. Before they left the parking lot he grabbed a bag for the back seat and handed it to the blonde. "Here ya go, Mells. I got you the chocolate you wanted," the gamer said. Mello took the bag, and nodded. "Thanks," he said as he opened one of the chocolate bars. With a new cig lit for Matt, they headed out.

_Turn it up__  
__It's five minutes to midnight__  
__You're coming home with me tonight__  
__I can't get enough, shakin' me up__  
__Turn it up__  
__Alright__  
__At five minutes to midnight__  
__You see our name in city lights__  
__We'll make the clock stop__  
__Make your heart drop__  
__And come alive_

As they sped along the highway Mello turned up the music, and hummed to it. Matt smiled at his best friend. Mello smiled back before taking another bite of his chocolate. It was five minutes to midnight, and to Mello the city lights seemed to be blending into their names. He smiled at this. Mello mentioned this to Matt, and the redhead's heart skipped a beat.

_We could pack up__  
__And leave all our things behind__  
__No fact, or fiction, or storyline__  
__'Cause I need you more than just for tonight_

Matt became lost in thought as he drove. Sometimes he wished they could just leave the Mafia, the Kira case, and everything else behind. Even so as long as he was with Mello he would do what he had to do. He could lose his best friend. 'Though I wish we were more than that,' he sighed softly. Yes, that was right Matt had feeling for his best friend, but had never told him.

_You're oh oh like air__  
__I can't stop my breathing__  
__I'm weak and you were my medicine__  
__I won't stop till I am under your skin_

Mello was staring out the window as he thought. He cared about Matt a lot, and knew that at some point he'd have to confess. Somehow through all the years they had known each other Matt had gotten under his skin, and wormed his way into the chocoholic's heart.

_You know you wanna just let go,__  
__It's time to roll down the windows__  
__Sing__it oh oh oh__  
__Got all we need__  
__So here we go_

When they finally got back to the base both were thinking about the other. Matt turned the car off, and looked over at Mello. When the blonde caught his gaze Matt turned to get out of the car quickly so Mello wouldn't see the blush forming. Mello was also trying to hide a blush. They hurried in, and headed to bed, though neither went to sleep right away.

_Turn it up__  
__It's five minutes to midnight__  
__You're coming home with me tonight__  
__I can't get enough, shakin' me up_

The next day Matt actually woke up early, and by 10:30a.m he was ready to go. He dragged a slightly reluctant Mello out to the car. "After the game shop we can go to the chocolate factory you've wanted the go to," Matt suggested in order to make Mello stop pouting. Mello's eyes sparkled, and he nodded. The rest of the day past by quickly with lots of fun and laughter.

_Turn it up __  
__Alright__  
__At five minutes to midnight__  
__You see our name in city lights__  
__We'll make the clock stop__  
__Make your heart drop__  
__And come alive_

By the time they neared home it was almost midnight. Matt smiled at Mello, and Mello smiled back. "Thanks for come with me, Mells," he said almost shyly. "Thank you as well, Matty. The chocolate factory was amazing," Mello replied.

_And when the__clock__strikes__twelve__  
__Will you find another party__  
__Go and kiss and tell__  
__'Cause you know I never will__  
__I think we should strike a match__  
__We'll hold it to the wind to__  
__See how long it lasts__  
__We can make the time stand still_

As they walked into the house they were be thinking the same thing. 'It's now or never.' They looked into each other's eyes, and slowly leaned in. As, the clock struck twelve their lips met in a chaste and loving kiss. When they finally pulled away both were smiling. "I love you, Mello," Matt said softly. "I love you too, Matt," Mello replied as he hugged HIS gamer. That night Matt fell asleep holding HIS Chocoholic.


End file.
